In recent years, mobile telecommunications carriers have experienced a dramatic increase in data usage on their networks. This increase in data usage has been caused in part by the increased adoption of smartphones and other devices that utilize data network resources. The emergence of virtual marketplaces that support the distribution of device application programs has also placed a substantial burden on data networks because many of these application programs utilize or even require a data connection to provide some functionality. Subscribers to mobile data service expect to be able to use their data service as they see fit and are not likely to change their data usage behavior to accommodate the needs of a mobile telecommunications carrier with regard to conserving network resources.